


Hold Still

by anassa_anemou



Series: Sweet Boys, Come Covered [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Community: fullmoon_ficlet, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of Gags, Multi, Pet Play, Prompt Fill, Rimming, Stiles is not underage, mentions of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/pseuds/anassa_anemou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loves when he is the one in charge of their scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Still

Chris is enjoying the show, especially because this time is one of his scenes: Peter had wanted to spank the boy, but Chris appreciates the irony of having the human boy in the leash. When they started playing together, Chris had been slightly anxious with having a kid in his bed, but now he can’t unsee Stilinski eager face, the way he always wants more.

“Now, now, pet.” Peter adjusts the leash on Stiles and pulls the harness back, tying him up to the bitch post, eyes roaming the milky expense. “If you won’t stay still, I’ll spank you.”

Peter is sneaky, Chris knows that, but he won’t have it, so he gets up and moves closer to them, pushing Peter’s mouth to Stiles hole, holding his head there. It’s amazing to see the cute butt up in the air and with Peter tongue licking and kissing, until he bites at one of the cheeks, dragging his face, so his beard rubs down, marking the smooth skin.

“Do I have to tie you too?” Chris pulls hard at Peter’s hair, but the little slut just moans and starts to fuck Stiles ass,mouthing at the rimming. 

Chris reaches to hold Stiles cock, just enough to let the pet feel him. It’s enough for Stiles to come, sagging against the post and Peter gives him a wicked grin. They move the gag from Stiles mouth and untie him, pulling him to rest against Peter’s chest. They both need the time wind down and Chris likes seeing his boys together like that.

Pulling a blanket, Chris joins them, handing a water bottle to Peter, so he can make Stiles drink. He cuddles them, later he and Peter will fuck Stiles, show him how much of a good boy he is, but now he is content in holding them, making sure Stiles is pliant: after all they only have the weekend and Chris still has a lot of plans.


End file.
